dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of fan films including the Time Agency
The Time Agency was a group apparently based in the 51st century and employing Human Time Agents. It is unknown how long it existed, but it was shut down sometime in the 51st century. The Agents utilized wrist straps which enabled them to travel through time to go on missions of an unspecified nature. In the BBC Torchwood series, we find out that there are only 7 Time Agents left from the orginal Time Agency, one of which is Captain Jack Harkness. In Fan-Series A Series in the 1990's was running with the same name as 'Time Agent'. In 2006-08, Jaime Carroll had an idea to make a fan-series to invole the Time Agency, but due to a workoverload he handed the project over to Billy Treacy. Since Time Agent began by Billy Treacy, more people started to make there own series based on the idea by Jaime Carroll, but are strictly set in a different universe to Time Agent. Fan Productions ''Time Agent'' ''(2008 - present) '''Produced by' Jaime Carroll, Billy Treacy, Matthew Perks and Jon Gransden Current Base Leader: Agent Mortis (Jaime Carroll) Base Name: Time Agency: Dartchester City (England), previously Time Agency: East Region 1 (England). Spin-off Shows: Dan the Cyborg and ''Dan's Diary'' 'Time Agent: In The Wrong Time' ''(2009) '''Produced by' Mike Moore NOTE:' This series was going to be released in 2008, but was delayed and was released in 2009, this was filmed near the same time as 'Time Agent' by Billy Treacy & Jaime Carroll ''''Time Agent South Base' ''(2009 - 2010) Produced by Dave Edwards, Victor Feltham, Steven Rankin & Donal Borg-Neal Base Leader: Captain Ian Thompson (Dave Edwards) Base Name: Time Agency: South East Region 1 (England) Closed 'Stranger' ''(2010) '''Produced by' Connor Chadwick Base Leader: Agent Jaime (Connor Chadwick) Base Name: Time Agency: South East Region 2 (England) Spin-off Shows: Alone, Alien Hunters, Death Rowers ''and ''Time Agent: In Essex ''Time Agent: Scotland' (TBA) Produced by Neil Halpin Current Base Members: Captain Paul Crawford & Agent Ash Brown Base Name: Time Agency: North Scotland '''Agent X & Agent Smith: Time Agents' ''(2010) Produced by Dylan Todd, Sickle Media 2010 Base Members:'' ''Agent Smith'' and Agent X '''Base Name:' Unknown Spin-off Shows: Agent Smith - Time Agency''' ' 'Plover Close (2010-TBA) '''Produced by Thomas Collins and Matthew Beale, Current Base Members:'' ''Agent Jack Barnes & Sally Base Name: N/A 'Time Agency Irish ''(2010 - Present) '''Produced by Annie With Jason Current Base Members: Tyloer Smith Base Name: Area 51 ''' 'Time Agent: North East Base' (2012 - TBA) '''Produced by Jordan Hope, John Hope, TBA, TBA Current Base Members: Agent Jayden (Jordan Hope) Base Name: Time Agency: North East Region 1 (England) Spin-off Shows: '''NoneNN Time Agent Australia'' (TBA) Produced by Rhain C Current Base Members: Agent Toby (Rourke Radford-Burns) and Agent Julian (Rhayce S) Base Name: Time Agency - Australia 'Time Agent London (TBA) Produced by '''(TBA) '''Curent Base Members: '''TBA '''Base Name: '''Time Agency: '''East London Region (England) Category:2000s Film Category:The Time Agency